The present invention relates to an apparatus for marking a contaminated area or the like with a signal element set on a support tube and provided with warning symbols.
Such apparatuses are perhaps pennants for delimiting sections of terrain and are stuck there with a shaft end in the ground. A pennant is then located at the upper end of the shaft, to indicate the marking point more clearly. Such pennants are also known with warning expressions of various kinds.
Knowing these circumstances, the inventor set himself the task of creating a marking apparatus which enables contaminated regions to be marked from the air without having to be entered on foot. This apparatus is both to be manipulated without problems and also to be easily stored, and to be suitable for different circumstances. In particular, it is the object of the invention to improve the manipulability and also the availability of the pennant.